


Don't Take Bets

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [53]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Tony took on a stupid bet.





	Don't Take Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steve/Tony bingo at cap-ironman. This is for the word prompt of 'dares/bets' on my bingo card. Bingo card [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146332/146332_900.png).

"So."

"Shut up."

"When Clint says --"

"I'll end you."

"I bet you to eat as many cheese pancakes as you possibly can."

"I mean it."

"I'm just saying. He bet you to eat how many?"

"Never specified."

"Right. So you just ate a few dozen of them because of a bet."

"Just get something that'll make me feel better."

"I think I should just let you sit there in pain."

"Steve!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Make fun of me later. Help me now."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Being able to sleep in our bed tonight and not on the couch."

"Those are terrible choices."

"What do you mean?"

"Given your lactose intolerance..."

"Steve. Please."

"Fine. But I'm holding onto this one for a while."

"Yes, yes. Now pass me that Pepto Bismal."


End file.
